Humanity
by trenity170
Summary: A ONE SHOT of a small tale between a doctor, Kurama and the events that ensue after one defining moment.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters, so please do not sue me! Thanks!!

_Bang… bang… bang…_

Suiichi Minomino was slowly banging his head against the wall of the room he was stuck in. He was in no way what-so-ever having fun. But than again… who would enjoy themselves if they were quarantined in a room in a clinic? Of course, it's not like he wanted to end up at the hospital, but there were complications.

He was lucky he wasn't dead though, after getting into a car crash. But he banged his right leg pretty badly. And his mother was worried, as usual. Next thing he knew, he was at the clinic, and he was having his blood drawn. Not fun, not fun at all.

By the time his head cleared, a doctor had run every test possible on his blood, and by then, noticed that there was something odd about it. Of course, the doctor had no clue what a demon was, and thus, told his mother he had a virus, and since he didn't know what virus is was, quarantined him.

Now he was stuck in a boring room, with nothing but an uncomfortable steel bed and mattress and a small mirrored window on one wall. He groaned, and sat down on the bed, resting his head on his hands. He was oblivious as to what was going on outside of the small cell he had been stuck in.

Outside stood a pair of doctors, one, an English doctor, and the other, an American doctor of a very young age. The girl just sighed, pushing a clump of frizzy hair behind one ear.

"So, this boy, Suiichi Minomino, you are sure that these read outs are correct, Azumano-san?" she asked in flawless Japanese, waving a metal clipboard at the elderly doctor. He nodded, sending his fluff of gray hair swaying in the small breeze he created.

"Yes, Thompson-san, we are sure these readouts are correct," he replied in a wheezy voice. Her English companion looked over at her, sighed, and spoke in with his soft accent in good old English.

"What is he talking about, Rita?" he asked, as he was unable to speak Japanese well.

"He says everything is correct, and there is no mistake on the read outs," she quickly translated.

"Very well, Azumano-san, I would like to speak with the boy briefly," she replied, switching quickly back to Japanese.

"All right, here's the card," he passed her over a small plastic card, the magnetic strip face up. She took it gently from his wrinkled hands; he smiled at her kindly as she walked into the room. She looked at her English friend, and nodded her head to him.

"I'll meet you in the adjacent room, okay?" He just nodded back at her as she swiped the card and walked into the room the boy was staying in.

Suiichi looked up upon hearing the door open. Rita walked in slowly, and he was surprised to see she didn't appear much older then him, seventeen at the most. Her hair was frizzy, and pulled back in a very messy bun of brunette hair. Her stunning baby blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of large, round, wire rimmed glasses.

"Suiichi Minomino??" she asked in a soft but commanding voice.

"Ah, Yes," he made to stand up but she motioned for him to sit back down.

"Sit, there's no need to stand when I'd make you sit back down again," she replied, walking over. Her dull black pumps clicked against the tile floor, echoing around the room.

"Ah, right," he muttered, sitting back down.

"So, Suiichi, you don't mind if I call you Suiichi, do you?" she asked.

"Ah, not really…"

"Good, good," she replied absentmindedly, "I am Rita Thompson, and I'll be your doctor for the time being."

"pleased to meet you, Thompson-san" he replied, remaining formal.

"Rita, there's no need to be so formal!" she replied, waving her hand at him, smiling.

"Right…"

"So, how do you feel?" She asked, placing a cool hand on his forehead.

"I feel fine, and, Rita, there is nothing wrong with me," he replied, hoping she'd believe it.

"Well, you may think so, but the doctors outside don't agree. Personally, I don't think that there is anything wrong with you," she replied, patting his right side of his face. As per usual, she used her left hand, as her right hand remained shoved deeply in the pocket of her white doctors jacket.

"Really?" he asked, slightly shocked that she believed him.

"Yes, there's nothing wrong with you, but you aren't human," she replied as she briskly walked out of the room. Suiichi felt his heart sink as she said that. There's no way she could have guessed that he wasn't human… but then again, she seemed very sure. This could be bad… very bad.

Rita walked slowly into the room next to the small cell like room that the boy was staying in. The new room was very dark, illuminated by the screen of her laptop. It washed the dim room in a pale blue light. A small window allowed her to look in at the boy, but it was mirrored on his side so he couldn't see in. She glanced at it, seeing Suiichi again letting his head rest on his hands. She sighed and sat down in the chair provided in front of her laptop.

Rita's eyes flicked to its screen. The readouts were telling her the exact same thing, that the boy in that room was a demon. But he didn't seem like it. He seemed like he could be her neighbor, or boyfriend. Not something inhuman. She sighed, taking off her glasses to rub her sore eyes.

"Rita," her assistant had just walked into the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Hello, Riles," she replied softly, gazing at the screen with blurry eyes.

"Well, what is diagnosis?" he asked, walking up behind her, staring at the screen intently.

"It's just as I had thought," she replied, her voice still quiet.

"But, that's a good thing, right Rita?"

"I'm not really that sure…" she trailed off, her glasses hanging from her fingers.

"Rita, right in front of you is Nobel Prize! You could be famous, the medical world would celebrate you name. And most importantly of all, you'll get your credibility back," Riles motioned at the screen and it was the first time she had ever seen him so worked up and excited.

"Yes, I know what's in front of me," she snapped back, annoyed with his eagerness.

"Well?" he replied, grinning at her.

"Riles, did you even think about the consequences of me sending this?" Rita replied. He nodded his head.

"Fame, fortune, and girls, what else could I ever want?" he replied.

"For us, yes, but what about him? I greatly doubt that he has even told that woman worrying outside what he is. Plus, think of the life I would be sentencing him to!" she cried out, throwing her left hand in the air.

"Why are you worrying so much? This is it, what you've been looking for! Just send it off, Rita, c'mon!" he urged Rita on, nudging her shoulders a bit.

"Because, if I turn him in, I might as well just sign his death sentence," she groaned, rubbing her eyes with one hand, " If I send this, he'll have two chances. One is he will be experimented on forever, until he dies, and the other… well… he'd be deemed a threat to humanity, and… euthanized…" she trailed off, staring at the boy in the room. He didn't look like a demon, in fact, he acted like any other boy she'd ever known. He could have been her neighbor, or brother, and this was unsettling. He was a demon, but nothing like the one that killed her father. She had thought this would be easy, but it wasn't. He seemed to… _human…_

"What would you do, Riles?" she asked, looking up at her colleague.

"Honestly? For the advancement of the medical science, I would send that in," he replied. Rita stared at him with surprise on her face. Riles' face was grim, his bangs hanging in his eyes. "I'll see you outside in 5 minutes," he replied, and walked out. Rita stared the screen of her computer, and almost instantaneously, the screen turned black, and she was left sitting in the dark in a cold room… crying…

The door to his cell opened again, and Suiichi looked up, watching Rita walk in, followed by a good looking young man, and a small group of doctors. He moaned, this was it. He had never thought it would be like this, but here it was.

"Hello, esteemed colleagues. I am here to announce my findings, Suiichi Minomino is…" Suiichi winced, "… A perfectly normal human boy," she replied. Suiichi let it sink in, and he looked up at Rita. She was biting her lip, and Kurama could see a small tint of red on her cheeks. She was trying to keep her pride intact.

"Ah, Miss Rita, so you mean there are no demons?" one old man wheezed at her. She looked away slightly, suddenly looking very young, like a small kid being told off for stealing a cookie.

"Correct, demons… don't exist… I am sorry for wasting your valuable time…" she trailed off, now staring glumly at the toes of her Converse Chucks.

"You know what this means, Rita?" a stern older woman said suddenly, her voice very cold, like some old teacher.

"Yes, I do. Here is my resignation, signed and ready, I will no longer practice medicine," she replied handing in a thick packet of paper to the oldest man. He took it and gave her a look.

"So, Rita, a usual, you have proved a disappointment. Your father was not killed by 'demons', they do not exist, and thank you for wasting our time," he walked out surprisingly fast for an old man, followed by every one else. Rita was left standing near the door, staring glumly at her shoes.

"Well, Suiichi, your mother is outside, waiting for you," he heard her voice, and it was thin, weak and wavering.

"Thank you," he replied, walking over to her, she a few last beads of tears from her eyes and faced him. Her eyes were still red from the sting of salty tears, but she smiled at him weakly.

"It's nothing to be thanking me for. I was stupid to be chasing a dumb dream," she replied, her lips quivering. "Look at me, graduated from Yale at 14 years, and I just got called a fraud," she laughed weakly.

"Why did you do that? You knew I was a demon, yet you didn't turn me in…"

"I realized that revenging my father's death was not worth the life of an innocent boy and the love of his mother… or my hand…" she pulled her right arm out of the pocket, and Kurama could see her arm ended at her wrist. She had large lines of scars running up as far as he could see. Rita could see the shock on his face.

"It's okay, I was three at the time," she replied. "And besides, I just proved to myself that I was right. That's all that matters," she patted him on the shoulder as he walked off. She was left alone again, standing in the room, and as the door closed behind her, she cried. Good, no holds barred crying. Her shoulders shook from sadness, but she wiped away her tears, placing her right arm back in her pocket. She walked to the window that allowed her to look at the waiting room and saw Suiichi hugging his mother. Riles was banging his head against a wall, no doubt muttering to himself "I could have had a Nobel Prize…" but in a way, it was better this way. She smiled to herself, walking out the back exit, and making her way to her car.

She walked across the green grass slowly, and she smiled as there was a small amount snow began to flutter from the sky. It seemed appropriate, and she just hummed to herself, walking off to her car. Back in the waiting room, Suiichi Minomino looked out to see Rita walk past her car, and just stroll down the street, and he muttered softly to himself, "Thank you…" Maybe, just maybe there was some hope for humanity…

-That's it, and thanks for bearing with it and reading. So, review, and tell me what you think? Should it not be a one shot? You tell me! Bye


End file.
